SugerHigh Shippou
by InuYasha2210
Summary: Whar happens when Shippou consumes almost everything in Kagome's bag? What happens when InuYasha gets trapped in a room with him?
1. The Disastrous Catastrophy

Shippou crawled out of Kagome's back at the sound of her scolding voice. His eyes were wide with extreme sugar-high. He wore a tremendous grin and was slightly shaking.   
"Shippou, you didn't get into the candy I brought for you again, did you?!" Kagome scolded. Shippou nodded and tried to stand up. Instead, he merely stumbled around and fell flat on his face. Kagome went through her bag to see the destruction. It was worse than she had expected. He had eaten almost everything, including her hairbrush. He had began eating one of her shirts and was half-way done with it. He ate the candy wrappers, some socks, a tirepump for her bike, half a shirt, all the candy, soda, soda cans, and her hairbrush. "You ate my shirt!" Kagome shouted, "Now I have to go back through the well and buy more food, a tirepump, a hairbrush, and more drinks!" Shippou just gave her a drunk look and the fur on his tail would stiffen occassionally with his "drunkness". Unfortunately, for InuYasha, Miroku and Sango had gone off to the demon slayers' village to repair her weapon again. Knowing that Kagome was going to leave Shippou alone with him, in that state, terrified him.   
"Kagome, you know there's nothing more dangerous than a drunk Shippou... You should keep your bag outta the kid's reach! Can't I go with you or something... I like living..." InuYasha commented.   
"It's only for a few hours..."   
"That's more thanenough time for him to kill me... Remeber last time?! I'm sure you do... He was about to kill Miroku!!"   
"That was when he ate the packs of sugar, right?"   
"_And _the ramen..." InuYasha continued. Kagome nodded. "Please, take me with you!!"   
"If you don't calm down, I'm gonna lock you in a room with him!"   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
"What'd I say?"   
"Please reconsider!!!"   
"Osuwari!!!" Kagome screamed. SLAM!!   
"Please..."   
"THAT'S IT!!"   
"GOMEN, GOMEN!! PLEASE!!" InuYasha pleaded. ("Gomen" means "Sorry" in Japanese... dumb ass).   
Within the next 15 minutes, InuYasha was locked in a room with Shippou. InuYasha was in one corner, holding onto a sheathed Tessaiga.   
"You stay over there, and everything will be okay. You come within five feet of me... watch your back." InuYasha said coldly. Shippou didn't reply, and sat there, grinning, shaking, and wide-eyed.   
"YOUKNOWYOURBROTHERSESSHOUMARU?! HE'SAWOMANISWEAR!!!!!"   
"Wha?"   
"SESSHOUMARU'SNOTAGUY!!ITHINKI'MGONNAHAVEASEIZURECAUSETHEREWASALOTOFFOODINTHERE!!!"   
"... _Just nod and... just nod." _InuYasha told himself. InuYasha nodded as if he understood, but he didn't catch a word of it. Shippou jumped around the room and randomly used his fox magic. He turned himself into his pink ballon form and floated around. He floated over to InuYasha and sat on his head. InuYasha growled and attempted to whack Shippou, but he used his fox magic again to multiply himself. To InuYasha's terror, now there were about five of the little death foxes running rampage. Suddenly, InuYasha stood up and began slamming his head on the wall.   
"BACKTOTHEFUTURE!!!" Shippou randomly screamed as he hopped around.   
"Why the hell did it have to be an unstable Shippou?!" InuYasha screamed, unnerved.


	2. Dead or Alive

Miroku walked by the small hut that confined InuYasha and Shippou. He heard clawing come from the walls of the hut.

"I… InuYasha?" Miroku called into the hut.

"PLEASE MIROKU!!" InuYasha cried as he tried to claw through the walls of the hut.

"MIROKU'SOUTTHERE?!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!" Shippou randomly screamed. Miroku jerked back from the hut, hearing an unstable Shippou.

"Sorry, InuYasha. I'm being attacked by a demon!!" Miroku lied as he ran off from the hut.

"Damn it, Miroku!!" InuYasha yelled as he stayed as far back from Shippou as possible. Miroku and Sango were back from repairing Hiraikotsu, but InuYasha knew they didn't have the guts to stay around a sugar-high Shippou. Shippou floated around the room as a big pink balloon. He floated over to InuYasha and started gnawing on the half-demon's head. InuYasha growled, and slammed him back against a wall with a sheathed Tessaiga. Shippou fell unconscious as he slammed against the wall and reverted to his fox form.

A few hours later, Shippou awoke. The affects of the sugar, socks, half-a-shirt, and a hair brush were starting to wear off. He was having a bit of a "hang over" now. His head ached, but he didn't really notice at the moment. InuYasha had actually fallen asleep, thinking Shippou would awake normal. Normal for Shippou, that is. He had saved quite a bit of food… and socks… for later. He pulled them out of his fur vest and practically inhaled them. Within minutes, he was back to unstable. InuYasha caught scent of Shippou waking. His eyes snapped open and he watched the shaking kitsune carefully. Shippou grinned ear to ear and the fur on his tail stood on end. He leapt at InuYasha, for some unknown reason. "SHIPPOU!!" InuYasha shouted as he dodged Shippou. Shippou was more attacking InuYasha than anything else. Shippou continued to attack InuYasha, and InuYasha continued to dodge. Soon, Kagome entered the small hut with her bag as full as ever.

"I'm back, InuYasha!" Kagome's voice chimed in the small room. Shippou looked at Kagome and prepared to "attack" her. InuYasha took notice and did what was natural for him: he responded as Shippou was a threat to Kagome. He leapt in front of Kagome as Shippou launched himself at her. InuYasha punched Shippou back as he neared.


End file.
